Samantha White
Samantha Rose Malfoy (Nee White) (b. August 27, 1980) was a witch and youngest and only daughter of John and Louisa White. She was also the younger sister of Benjamin White. Samantha attended Hogwarts from 1991-1998 and was in the same year as Draco Malfoy. She was sorted into Slytherin house. Later in life, Samantha eventually married Draco Malfoy, with whom she had two children with, Scorpius and Tabitha Malfoy. Samantha's elder brother named his youngest and only daughter after her, Madeline Samantha White. Biography Early life (1980-1991) Samantha was the youngest and only daughter of John and Louisa White. Samantha lived at White Manor, in Wiltshire and lived only a few minutes away from Draco Malfoy. Samantha was brought up to think that Muggle-borns or Mudbloods (known to Draco and Sam) are not worthy to study magic at all. She had an elder brother, Benjamin, also known as Ben, who was two years older than her. When the time came for Samantha to attend school in 1991, her father wanted her to attend Durmstrang Institute, a school in Northern Europe that taught the Dark Arts and did not admit Muggle-borns, however her mother did not like the idea of Samantha going to school far away, thus they sent her to Hogwarts where she could be with her brother. Hogwarts years (1991-1998 ) First year "My brother is such a wimp. And he's thirteen!" - Samantha mocking her brother. When Samantha and her brother, Ben, went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies in 1991, they met Harry Potter in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, without knowing who he was. She made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and Rubeus Hagrid, but otherwise acted in quite a friendly manner towards Harry Potter. Afterwards, on the Hogwarts Express, she met Draco Malfoy and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Samantha and Draco became friends straight away. Once at Hogwarts, Samantha was Sorted into the Slytherin house, like many other members of her family. She rapidly formed friendships with fellow Slytherins, while remaining hostile toward Harry to the point of challenging him to a duel against Draco. This was, in fact, an attempt to get Harry into trouble for being out after curfew. She and Draco resented the attention Harry received because of his fame and his prodigious flying ability, which led to Harry being permitted to join his house's Quidditch team at a younger age than most. Later in the year, Samantha and Draco discovered Harry's plan to smuggle Hagrid's pet dragon Norbert out of the castle and informed Professor McGonagall of it, but was both put in detention as well for being out past curfew. For they're detention, Draco and Samantha had to assist Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione, who had been caught shortly after smuggling Norbert out, as well as Neville Longbottom, who had tried to warn them about Draco and Samantha, in finding a wounded unicorn. This was a task she greatly resented because she found it to be "servants' work". Second year "I think everybody thinks that saint Potter is the heir of Slytherin, Draco."- Samantha on her opinion about Harry might being the heir of Slytherin. In her second year at Hogwarts, Draco attained the position of Seeker and Samantha became a second seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Draco's father bought the entire team new Nimbus 2001s because of this, though Hermione Granger openly speculated that this was in fact what got Draco and Samantha on the team at all. Draco responded angrily to this accusation, and called Hermione a "filthy little Mudblood," causing the Gryffindor Quidditch team to lash out at him; Samantha put her hand on his arm and shook her head. Ron tried to hex him to vomit slugs, but the spell backfired due to his broken wand. Samantha thought it was funny. Ironically, Samantha and Draco was the reason why Slytherin lost to Gryffindor that year in Quidditch, because they were unaware that the Golden Snitch was hovering inches above Draco's own left ear--too busy insulting Harry Potter to notice. Draco fell off his broom and grabbed Samantha by the arm which led her falling off her broom and landed on top of him. Harry took advantage of the lapse in concentration, allowing Gryffindor to win the match and Samantha and Draco to be reprimanded by the team captain Marcus Flint for their stupidity. During a meeting of the short-lived Duelling Club that year, Draco duelled Harry Potter. He conjured a snake and was disappointed when Harry thwarted the attack by speaking to the serpent in Parseltongue. Samantha had to pull Draco back so the snake wouldn't go near him. This led many students to suspect that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, who had opened the Chamber of Secrets and released a "monster." Draco told Samantha that the last time the chamber was opened a Mudblood died. He hoped that Hermione would be next and Samantha grabbed hold of his hand. The day after that, her brother ,Ben, told Samantha that he knows that she has a crush on Malfoy. Samantha calls him an idiot and told him not to be stupid. Third year "Feisty. Aren't we Potter?"- Samantha mocking Harry after he told Draco to shut up. Samantha started off her third year by meeting Draco on the train, along with her new enemy, Pansy Parkinson. Who was fawning over Draco. Samantha wasn't happy about it. Then she started mocking Harry about the Dementor attack on the train, whilst near Hogwarts. In a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Draco provoked the hippogriff Buckbeak, and was injured, though he exaggerated how badly he was hurt for attention Samantha rushed to the Hospital Wing after class, and in an attempt to use the incident against Rubeus Hagrid to get him fired. Then during lunch, Pansy was asking Draco if it hurts whilst Samantha had her head on his left shoulder, trying to get Pansy annoyed. When Draco mocked him for how upset he became over the case, Hermione slapped Draco in anger, Samantha tried to slap Hermione but Draco pulled her back and told her "she's not worth it, Sam." Fourth year "You went through my stuff! Wait until father hears about this."-Samantha mocking her brother when he found her notebook. In 1994, Samantha and Ben attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup with Draco's parents from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's luxury box. They taunted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger when a group of Death Eaters began terrorizing the campers, mocking the Muggles they were tormenting and implying that they would do the same to Hermione because of her Muggle-born status. During her fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and, much to Samantha's dismay, Harry was chosen as a champion despite being too young. Samantha and her friends supported Cedric Diggory, passing out badges that could be made to read Potter Stinks and taunting Harry regularly, such as commenting that they were betting Harry wouldn't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. At Christmas time, Samantha attended the Yule Ball with Draco. Fifth year "I love you too, Draco."- Samantha and Draco confronting their love for each other. In 1995, Samantha became a Slytherin prefect along with Draco Malfoy. They were sure to mock Harry Potter for not receiving the same honour, as Gryffindor's prefects were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She also wrote the lyrics to the demeaning song Weasley is Our King, which mocked Ron's abilities as Gryffindor Keeper. It was the invention of this song, as well as insulting Molly and Arthur Weasley and the late Lily Potter to Harry, Fred and George's faces, that prompted Harry and George Weasley to get into a fight with Samantha and Draco and to violently assault them that resulted in the pair (as well as George's twin brother Fred) being banned from Quidditch, although their bans were later lifted after Dolores Umbridge's sacking from Hogwarts. Later that year, she joined Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, and clearly enjoyed the power this gave her over other students. Samantha caught Harry running out of the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army, receiving fifty house points. Samantha and Draco confronted their love for each other in an empty class-room. Sixth year "Draco, don't do something you'll regret."-Samantha on the night Dumbledore was killed. By late 1996, Samantha and Draco were a couple but he had joined the Death Eaters and replaced his father while he was in Azkaban. Also, Samantha and Ben's father was imprisoned which lead to Ben taking his father's place. While on the Hogwarts Express, Samantha comforted Draco after Harry insulted him about Draco's father. On one such occasion ,Harry Potter stumbled on them. Draco reacted by starting to cast the Cruciatus Curse, but Harry sliced his skin open with his wand right before he could complete the incantation. Draco was hospitalised, Samantha punched Harry in the face before she held Draco and whispered "Don't leave me." Snape healed him and Harry was given detentions every Saturday after that. Seventh year "Is this who you are? Is this who you want to be, Draco?"-Samantha comforting Draco at Malfoy Manor. Samantha didn't return for her seventh year and wanted to stay with Draco and support him. Samantha and Ben witnessed the murder of Charity Burbage and tortured Thorfinn Rowle on Voldemort's orders. Samantha's father escaped from Azkaban that year. During the Easter holidays, Samantha was seen at Malfoy Manor. Draco was called upon by his parents and aunt Bellatrix Lestrange to confirm the identities of Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were caught by a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, but Draco showed great hesitation in doing so thanks to Samantha. When Hermione lied to Bellatrix under torture about Godric Gryffindor's Sword, Draco that was sent to fetch the goblin, Griphook, from the dungeons to get confirmation of the story. Later in the evening, the prisoners managed to escape. Afterwards, Draco and his family were detained to the Manor by Lord Voldemort, who said to Draco he would kill Samantha if he didn't improve on his tasks. Later life (1998-2017) Samantha grew up to be a intelligent young woman. Samantha and her family, as well as the Malfoy's, avoided imprisonment in Azkaban.Samantha eventually married Draco, at the age of 20. The two had two children together, Scorpius and Tabitha Malfoy. On 1 September, 2017, while sending her son off for his first year at Hogwarts, Tabitha was jealous that her brother got to go to Hogwarts and she had to wait until next September. They both greeted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at King's Cross Station with a curt nod. Samantha lived in Malfoy Manor with Draco and their two children. Physical appearance In 1991, eleven-year-old Samantha had shoulder-length, straight, dirty blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her and was known to put her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping. When Samantha was sixteen her hair was; waist-length and straggly. Samantha had a unique fashion sense that other people usually found bizarre. She often wore odd pieces of jewellery such as a Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings, and in 1996, a pair of Spectrespecs. Samantha often didn't wear shoes because students in her house would take her shoes and hide them. Personality and traits Samantha was an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and wasn't afraid to show who she truly was. Samantha was also a bit mean and sometimes over protective with her friends. She got sorted into Slytherin like her brother and the rest of her family.